


November Blues

by stardustkid



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkid/pseuds/stardustkid
Summary: Toby’s anxiety has spiked over the course of Tim’s departure. He’s looking for something his lover always leaves but doubt is clear when he is unable to find it. What is he looking for?
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	November Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Let me make this clear to all of you. I ship Ticcimask which is the ship between Toby and Tim. If any of you comment saying it is pedophilia I will immediately shut you down because it’s clear that in Kastoways chart that Toby is 19 almost 20’s and in wiki Tim is in his 20’s. I don’t know where some people are getting the fact that Toby is 15 and Tim is in his 30’s. If you have any evidence to support your claim that it is pedophilia please text me it. But I I did look up their ages before shipping them. Another thing, a lot of fanfics I read has their relationship straight up toxic. A lot of them having Tim basically abusing Toby, this is not what’s going to be in my fanfics. I think that’s why a lot of people don’t like ticcimask because of the toxicity, but I hope to give you something different. Please enjoy

November Blues

Hands shook with anticipation and he began to gnaw on the stubs for his fingernails. Toby has been waiting for three weeks. For any sign of it, anything at all that could give him an answer to where Tim was or if he was coming back. He remembers the day that dark haired man disappeared into the trees and he remembers watching until the silhouette faded into the glow of the sun. It sucked it honestly did. They’ve kept undercover so long it couldn’t go to waste now right? Slender man didn’t know not even Brian, no one except them two knew. Their relationship was strong but he was troubled. Because he had looked everywhere. Under rocks, in the trees, in the shacks that were long ago abandoned. There was nothing anywhere to give him comfort. Usually Tim and Brian would stay at a location for a while and the address was revealed to him in about two weeks. But it was three beginning on four. The fifth day of the week he had to search for it, for the sign that could ease all his worries and fears. He went out with his jacket snuggled to his body and his boots crunching the amber leaves. November was such a pretty month and it reminded him of the time last year where their relationship had progressed into something romantic. It was this exact month too where they were sharing the last Marlboro cigarette from Tim’s packet on the porch. The autumn trees were dancing around the house they were staying at. Without realizing it goosebumps crawled up his arms. The older man looked over to him then tossed the jacket right in his lap. The gesture was small but thoughtful. He couldn’t believe it at first but eventually a smile had spread across on his face. Tim’s jacket was unbelievable warm and smelled faintly of cologne and well, cigarettes. Even though cigarette smoke made him nauseated it smelled awfully good right then. He remembered saying thank you and how red Tim’s face was when the man looked away. The memory faded away leaving a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He needed to be more focused on finding it just in case there was a chance he would pass it. Every stop was by things that could be hidden inside or by them, even considering the possibly of it falling into a cold creek bed. His feet followed the creek for a long time but nothing was in it. Every landmark he searched but nothing was found. Maybe tomorrow he would have better luck. 

The seventh day his back was uncomfortable, probably a faint ache of sleeping on a thin mattress discarded on the cabin floor. It was time to move, to search. He packed up his bag and covered quite a distance from a determination that was held empty. Eager to find a hint of it he searched in hollowed out trees, an empty chip bag raised his hopes then crushed it as he pulled it out and found what it actually was. This frustrated him, this couldn’t be a break up, could it? There had to be a possible explanation, the older man wouldn’t just abandon him, right? A violent sickness churned his stomach, he wouldn’t know what to do if Tim lost feelings or decided to just break up with him by being silent. Unshed tears glazed his eyes, just thinking about it had his throat began to swollen. No. It was going to be okay, everything was alright, maybe it was just hard for the dark haired one to find a good hiding spot. It always had to be hidden just in case the operator would somehow find it laying around. Usually there was a sign too that it was there. Sometimes scratches on a tree or a couple of stones stacked on top of each other.  
The seventh day he saw a man made path through the withered leaves and he followed it. A hope to somehow run into them most specifically him was rushing through his head. Delighted he found boot prints with four sets meaning two people. Either there was some really shady people out this far in the woods or it was Tim and Brian. He followed the path as best he could but there was simply an end. As if the two just vanished from the face of the earth. But luckily there were signs of broken tree branches that led him in the correct direction. He came across a misty valley filled with about twenty deers and bucks. In interest he watched as one of the deer lifted its head at him. The animal didn’t run but simply tilted its head. A small smile formed on his lips though he was quickly startled when the deer came prancing to him. Was it rabid? Do deers even get rabies? The deers steps were silent but the others noticed and watched. Unsure of what might happen he slowly put his hand on his hatchet. The deer leaned its head forward to sniff him, chewing on his jacket pocket before realizing the fabric wasn’t as good as it looked. It was strange to have a deer so close without the animal being scared off. Meekly he put his hand in top of its head and rubbed gently between the two ears. The deer blinked at him casually then slowly joined her group again. ‘I can’t wait to tell him what just happened’ he thought feeling a fuzz in his stomach. ‘If I ever find it’. The fuzz sizzled down as he wondered if it was even here at all.

The eighth day the operator showed himself. It nearly caused Toby to have a heart attack to see that unusual large pale white hand grasping on to a tree. The fingertips needed in claws which reminded him of a scene from a horror movie. His mind was blank but his burns felt like static electricity. The thing asked what he was doing there. A sick feeling of worry had hidden itself behind the covers of his skin. He told slenderman he was just taking what he thought to be a shortcut. The pale face stood there lingering as if it didn’t believe him. Eventually the tall creature shook its head knowingly then slipped behind a tree but not without the message.  
“Remember why you’re here.”  
The voice had faded just as it disappeared. Every time the thing did it he would check if it was still lingering but it never was there. The only thing remaining was the now unusual quiet of the forest. It’s like the animals and wind realized the danger whenever the operator showed up. Pretty eerie, especially when you couldn’t hear anything but the crunching sound of your footsteps. Today he didn’t search because of the terrifying feeling that the being was watching him from afar. 

The ninth day his hope had dwindled into a small candle flame. The blackness in his heart began to spread further to the roots. It’s been almost four weeks and there was nothing here. He wanted to cry but he kept holding on to the thin strand. It wouldn’t last forever though. His flesh were torn on his hands with an icky wound, it was a bad habit. To chew to bite until there was just raw and loose skin. It would always heal but then Tim would leave and he would start unconsciously doing it. Never really got this bad until now because he had this feeling that the guy was leaving him in the dirt. Still he looked for it. Was this a part of insanity? Doing something over and over with unchanging results? Even if it caused his brain to fry even more he still wanted to believe, believe that it was left close by but maybe he just missed it. Twilight had nestled itself between the rotted wood and he collapsed on to one of the logs. His teeth gritted and he began to chew what was left of his right cheek. He didn’t stop until he tasted the iron. Eventually he got up trying to drag himself a little further. It was nothing to cry about, if it happens it happens, but he just didn’t plan for this. He wished for something different. As he shuffled along he saw a rotted wood cabin. The ceiling was caving in but it was honestly better than nothing. Stars were beginning to peak out from the navy blue sky. Exhaustion gripped his mental state but he forced himself to go through the front door hanging off its hinges. His eyelids were closing and he crippled down on to the floor. The wood shifted under his weight but he didn’t mind. He was so tired that he didn’t even notice the stones stacked up against the wall. 

The tenth day he woke up to the sun filtering through the broken ceiling. For a minute he stared at the orange glow glittering and dancing on the floor to the walls. His bones creaked as he sat up to bury his head into his knees. By chance he happened to look next to him. His heart practically jumped out from his chest. He moved so fast he almost tripped over himself. The corner had smooth stones stacked neatly on top of each other. It couldn’t be a coincidence. The fingers traced along the smooth edges and he carefully unstack them. Usually it would be tucked behind or maybe even between the rocks. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. Who the fuck would randomly stack rocks in the corner of a decayed room? Frustration boiled over to find nothing and he screamed. His throat tightened as drops streamed down his face. He threw one of the rocks so hard against the floor board that it splintered and fell. In the blur of his vision he saw something in the space he made. He saw it. The beautiful dusted blue that was sitting right beneath him this whole time. He basically cradled it as he picked it up. A crooked smile stretched itself across his face and he began laughing. Laughing until his eyes were stinging from crocodile tears that dropped down his nose and chin. Laughing until his voice went out from the strain. His chest was tightening but in the best way possible. The wax seal was gold with a flower print on it. Carefully he opened it with such fondness of the smooth almost silk envelope. Four pages were written to make up for the four weeks they had lost. It told him about the things Tim found such as the smooth stones that he had picked up along the hikes. It told him of the type of birds that sat along the branches watching them as they trek forward. It told him about the growing suspicion from Brian. So that’s why it took so long. It took so long because Brian was watching Tim’s every move. So much so that the man had to wait till his friend was asleep to hide the envelope under the floorboard. No he couldn’t fall asleep in his lovers arms but he could read everything and every story Tim had to tell until they could reunite. At the very end of the note he found the most beautiful broad golden leaf taped in the space with no writing. Toby smiled, a true genuine smile. He felt like a kid on Christmas Day. Everything was alright, just wonderful, so he folded the notes and put it back in the envelope so he could put it in the notebook. The notebook filled with sixty five envelopes that held small pressed flowers and letters. The notebook that had a November blue worn cover to the front. The notebook that was so thick he could barely fit this envelope in it. The notebook that Tim had given him so every time they wrote letters he had somewhere safe to keep them.


End file.
